


The Bedding of Fanny Price

by gingergallifreyan



Series: Giac x Fanny [2]
Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Smut, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Follows immediately after "The Wooing of Fanny Price". The wedding night and the few nights thereafter.





	The Bedding of Fanny Price

They arrived at their first inn shortly after disembarking their boat across the channel.

She was quiet, he noticed, after they’d turned in for the evening. Which was odd, considering she'd made that comment on the boat. Perhaps in the face of the actual deed, she was unsure of herself. He didn’t want her to feel nervous about the upcoming events of the evening, so he took her hands and led her to the bed and kissed her, rubbing her back through her shift. They sat on the edge. 

“What do I do?” she asked softly.

“You already know.”

“I don’t, Giac.”

“Your body knows. All you need to do is…” He leaned in and brushed her earlobe with the tip of his nose and whispered, “Listen.” He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and stroked down her thigh. “Tell me, Fanny, have you touched yourself before?”

“Y-yes."

“Then you already understand a little.” He drew a circle around her knee and slowly inched his hand towards her hips. “Now it’s me. You’re in very capable hands.” He laced his fingers with hers. “Do you trust me?”

She looked at him, her eyes glazed over. “Yes.”

The corner of his lips turned up. “I know it might seem a little daunting, especially since it’s a very private thing, and it can be overwhelming at first. Would it help if you couldn’t see me?”

“How can you…”

He chuckled. “Oh, Fanny. There are _many_ ways you can enjoy another person.”

“But don’t you need to…”

He grinned inwardly. If only she understood the possibilities. “We’ll get there eventually, I promise, but it’s more about the journey. Lucky for you, you have the best guide around.” 

She smiled.

He scooted back and leaned against the headboard. He parted his legs and patted the space between them. “Come sit with me, my blushing bride.”

She moved her limbs, but she didn’t feel it. She was paralyzed by fear and want. Surely this was some other woman in bed with Giacomo Casanova. Surely she, of all women, would not become the lover of this man. She had no idea what was doing. What would a skilled lover such as him think of her tomorrow? Would he still love her?

“Is that better?” he murmured in her ear.

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You won’t feel like this for long, I promise. It gets easier the more you practice.” He kissed her cheek. “How are you, Fanny?”

“Right now?”

“No, not right here. In general. Talk to me.”

She relaxed a little at that. “I married a man today.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. He’s funny and sweet and far too handsome for my own good. Bit of a scoundrel.”

“What a coincidence! I married a woman today. A beautiful, gorgeous, kind woman.”

She craned her neck to see him, a smile playing on her lips. “Do you think she knows you’re here with me?”

“I think she’s in the next room with your husband.” He laughed, nuzzling his nose in her cheek. He delicately kissed her skin, trailing his lips down her neck, which drew her into silence. He moved his hand lower on her belly and back up as she tilted her neck for him. He reached lower this time, not quite to her sensitive area, and she sharply inhaled at his touch. She leaned away from him slightly.

“Fanny, are you alright?”

She nodded. “Yes.” She turned her body and looked at him, and then looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“It is just a bit overwhelming, is all.”

“It’s alright.” He smiled gently, but his heart swelled over with love for her. She was trying so hard to accommodate him, but he could only imagine how awkward this must be for her. He was going about this all wrong. “Ehm. Here. Lie down with me. Nothing else, I promise.”

“Alright.” She laid on her back.

He laid on his side next to her, and they simply talked. He placed his hand on her stomach and caressed her with his thumb, trying to get her used to his touch. And it seemed to work, because she’d snuggled up closer to him as time passed.

Eventually, she yawned.

“And now, Mrs. Casanova, you need some sleep.”

She smiled up at him. “Not before I get a good night kiss from Mr. Casanova.”

“I’ll go get him from the next room.”

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

\--

Light poured in the windows before either of them woke. Fanny was the first to open her eyes. She nearly startled at the sight of Giac asleep next to her until she remembered that she’d married him the day before.

She smiled at his peaceful face. She thought of how sweet it’d been of him to drop the matter of intimacy when he sensed she wasn’t ready. She desperately wanted to please him, but she wasn’t used to feeling so close to another person, much less to be intimately touched by a man.

She reached out and brushed some of the fringe away from his forehead.

He inhaled through his nose and fumbled around until he found her waist and pulled her to him. “Good morning, wife,” he mumbled and found her cheek to kiss.

She giggled and caressed his jaw. “Good morning, husband.” When he opened his eyes and the blue sparkled at her, she wished she would never wake up without him ever again.

\--

They spent the next few nights like that, simply talking and lightly touching one another. Aside from growing bolder in her kissing him, Fanny had yet to ask for more, and that was fine with him. He'd be content to wait for as long as she needed.

When they’d settled in their room in another inn, they simply laid on the bed with each other again, like they’d been doing.

After they’d talked for some time, he drew up her thigh over his hip. “Is this alright?”

“Giac?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for asking.”

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in any way. I want you to be able to trust me.”

“I know you what you want, and I appreciate you being so patient.”

“What do you think I want, Fanny?”

She blushed. “Well… sex, right? Isn’t that my wifely duty?”

“That’s not what I want.”

“That’s… not what you want?”

He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. “Your wifely duty to me is to let me make you feel as loved as possible. We’ll get there eventually, but only when you feel you’re ready for it. I’m just happy you’re with me. Those long months without seeing you, it was like torture. But you’re here now, and I wouldn’t have it any different.”

She blinked a few times. “You’re… wonderful.”

“I meant what I wrote in my letter to you. It’s not about the physical pleasure, as good as it is. It’s the pleasure of knowing someone else. All that other stuff is icing on the cake. What’s most important is that I love you.”

“I love you.”

He brushed at a tear with his thumb and glanced at her lips.

She must have understood, because she pulled him down for a very heated kiss.

When he sensed she needed air, he moved away from her lips to her neck. His hand gently caressed her thigh. Unexpectedly, her fingers threaded through his hair and he moaned as her fingers scratched his scalp.

“Giac.”

“Yes?” He lifted his head to look at her, and she was gorgeous with her eyes closed and her lips parted and her brows knit in concentration.

“Can you…”

“What do you want, my love?”

“Can you touch me?”

He smiled and cupped her cheek. “Fanny, you could ask me to give you the moon and I would.”

She opened her eyes. “I don’t need the moon. I just want to see stars.”

“Oh, Fanny.” He slid his hand down her shift to rest on her breast.

She keened as he kneaded her flesh, arching into his touch. “I didn’t know it would feel like this.”

He continued kissing her neck and her chest and working his hand, chuckling at the way she rubbed her thighs together. “I can make you feel many things you didn’t know you could.”

She tugged on his hair. “Then _make_ me, husband.”

He smirked wickedly down at her. “You want me to touch you, I’ll touch you alright.” He kept his eyes on hers as he slid down her body.

She leaned up a little watched him with complete curiosity and fascination. What would he do now? She forgot to breathe as he rested his hands on her knees and slid them apart. She throbbed with anticipation as he pushed her shift back to her hips, leaning her head back as he kissed her knee and slowly worked his way up her thigh.

Then it hit her. Was he going to—

She gasped.

Oh, yes, he was.

And she cried out.

But he wanted to _see_ her. He worked her with his tongue for a moment, and then he allowed his hand to continue as he moved to lay beside her. The love he felt for this woman was unbearable as she arched her back and fell over the edge.

She looked up at him after a moment.

“I love you, Fanny,” he whispered and caressed her cheek. “You are so beautiful, my bride.”

She cried.

\--

They settled into their final room before they’d arrive in Venice the next day.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he laid his coat over a chair and pressed her lips to his back. She unbuttoned his vest and slid it off his arms. She circled round to the front of him and reached up to his cravat, but he caught her hand and raised an eyebrow.

“Feeling a little brave, are we?”

She smiled teasingly. “You've had your fun over the last few nights. Let me have mine.”

“Alright, then.”

She reached for his hands and walked backwards to the bed, and then she switched places with him. She lightly pushed him so he would sit and she settled in his lap, straddling his legs, nearly shaking when he held her hips. 

She slowly untied his cravat, almost painfully slowly, and his skin tingled as the silk brushed against it when she pulled it away from him. His eyes were trained on hers, watching as she took in the bare skin there. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it apart, exposing his flesh to her.

She met his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, but he was pleasantly surprised when her lips left his to wander down the column of his throat and his collar bone. His chest puffed up a little in pride. She’d been learning from him.

She tugged his shirt out of his breeches and her hands wandered beneath the hem and touched his skin. She smiled when his breath hitched. She slid her hands up his torso and rested them on his pectorals, and then she lifted the garment over his head.

“Giac,” she said.

“Yes?”

“You’re beautiful.”

He’d been told countless times how good looking he was, certainly earned enough nights with women through his charming exterior, but hearing that from Fanny, from the woman he loved, touched him deep inside.

He smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again, moaned when she lightly ran her fingers through his chest hair. He pulled her hips flush against him and she gasped when she felt him growing harder.

“Giac, is that…”

“Yes. But I won’t tonight, not if you’re not ready.”

“Giacomo… please?”

He lifted her shift to her hips. “Let me see you.”

She nodded and he pulled it over her head.

He leaned back and his eyes swept over her form. “You are gorgeous.” He fully reclined and pulled her with him.

“How do I do this?”

He smiled. Less than a week ago, she’d asked him the same question, but she was afraid. Now the question held an entirely different meaning. It was full of promise and curiosity.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. “It’s like… it’s like riding a horse.” He grinned cheekily. “Except, Fanny…” He flipped her over onto her back and settled his hips between her legs. “In this case, the horse is riding you.”

She blushed at that.

“Since you’ve never been with a man, this will be a little uncomfortable at first, but not for long. I’m going to do some things to make it easier on you.”

She swallowed and nodded.

“Do you remember what I did last night?”

She smiled. “Yes. Vividly.”

He chuckled and moved to duck his head between her thighs. “Good.”

She would have said something else, but she was rendered speechless again as he worked her through her first orgasm.

He kissed her afterwards.

“It’s… sweet,” she observed, licking her lips.

He chuckled. “Yes, it is.”

“Is that what you taste like?”

“Oh, Fanny,” he laughed and kissed her again. “We’ll save that for another time.”

“Alright,” she said softly, tilting her head a little.

He slid his hand down her belly. “If you feel like you need to move, you can. Or if you need me to change the way I’m touching you, you can tell me. Like I said, your body knows what it wants. All you need to do is listen. I can watch and listen to you, but that only tells me so much. Only you know what you want.”

She nodded, completely mesmerized as he caressed her thigh, and then gasped again as he slid a finger inside of her. After a moment of gently working her, he added a second. He found her sweet spot and circled her clit with his thumb to help as she came around him.

While she recovered, he quickly freed himself of his breeches (to his relief), and kissed her before he whispered, “Fanny?”

“Mmhmm?” was all she could offer.

“This might be a little uncomfortable.”

She nodded and grimaced slightly at the pinch she felt, which gave way to pleasure when he started moving.

He was gentle at first, but when she gripped his arms, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He leaned over her and swallowed her cries with his lips, whispering her name, caressing her breasts. He moaned when she snaked her hands around his neck and tugged on his hair. And then he felt that familiar flutter around him, and with a few more deep thrusts, he lost himself in her.

He rolled onto his side, gripping her hips to keep her with him for a moment longer.

He could hardly be surprised that it didn’t take him long. He’d been waiting for god knows how long to be with her, and she was absolutely gorgeous as he made love to her. Thinking about it only made him hard again, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he began moving, going mad at how tight she felt around him.

He opened his eyes to watch her, only to find that she was watching him. She gently caressed his cheek, and he didn’t think he could ever love a woman more than he loved her in that moment. He closed his eyes and kissed her as he moved faster. She had to break away to gasp and moan, and he kissed her jaw, her neck, her chest and her neck again as she leaned her head back in pleasure. He kissed her mouth, deeply and without restraint, as he found his second release.

She cried as he pulled away, and he fetched his shirt to help clean her. He discarded it quickly and laid with her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She nuzzled her nose in his neck and rested her hand on his chest.

“Fanny,” he murmured after a few moments.

She pulled back to meet his eyes.

He cupped her cheek and caressed her skin with his thumb. “Fanny, you are so perfect.”

She smiled.

“You are so beautiful. I love you.”

She kissed the corner of his lips, and he pulled a blanket over them. She fell asleep after a few minutes, and he soon followed her.

—

Giac awoke first the next morning. He smiled at Fanny’s peaceful face, his skin tingling at the small puffs of her breath brushing his chest. He wished for this moment to last forever, but today was the day he would return to Venice for good with his wife by his side.

She eventually stirred and smiled up at him. “Good morning,” she said softly.

He kissed her forehead. “Good morning, my love. How do you feel?”

She moved her legs and winced. “Sore.”

He laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“I hardly think you are. It’s not kind to lie to your wife.”

The all-too familiar heat stirred deep within. He was completely, madly, deeply in love with her, forever at her mercy. “You’re right. It’s far better to lie _with_ my wife than to her.”

She bit her lip and slid her hand down his torso, and he locked eyes with her in fascination. She was utterly surprising, hardly the timid woman he knew on their wedding night, and he wondered how he’d become so lucky to have found her. That thought gave way to incoherence as she lightly scratched her nails through the patch of hair low on his belly.

He laid on his back, kicking off the bed sheet and groaning as she took him in hand and lightly stroked him. When he needed more, he wrapped his hand around hers and helped her until he cried out in relief.

He cupped her face and pulled her lips to his, hungrily claiming her mouth for his own. He reached around her waist and pulled her on top of him. He slid his hand between them and found that she was gloriously wet and ready for him, and he guided himself inside. He gripped her bum and thrust up into her, working up to a desperate rhythm.

He leaned up on his elbows after a moment, needing to catch his breath.

She apparently didn’t need to, because she kept moving her hips on top of him, and he smiled widely. He sat up further and wrapped an arm around her waist. “That’s it, Fanny,” he said, and moaned as she shifted her hips slightly. He ducked his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth, licking and sucking at her skin. She was so lost in pleasure that it was difficult for her to finish on her own. “Please, Giac,” she whispered.

He gently laid her on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed and pulled quickly, but she dug her heels into his arse. “H... harder,” she said breathily. She fisted a hand in the blanket next to her and her other hand gripped his arm. She cried out as he slammed into her a few more times. He ground his hips into hers until she finished clenching around him, which spurred him to his own release.

He laid on his back next to her. “I’m not sorry at all, you’re right,” he said, panting.

She rolled onto her stomach and looked down at him. “I’m not either.”

He leaned up to kiss her. “We need to get moving. We’ll make it to Venice this afternoon, and then we can christen our big, beautiful bed tonight.”

She rested her head on her arm. “And tomorrow morning?”

He laughed. “As many times as you want. And then we’ll need to christen the rest of the house as well.”

She lifted her head. “You mean this doesn’t always have to happen in a bed?”

“Oh, I am the _luckiest_ bastard alive.” He laughed and rolled onto his side. “We can do it anywhere you like. A desk is great, the bath, the sofa, even the floor in front of the fireplace. I’ll have to send the servants away for a week.”

She smiled. “We shall honeymoon in, then, my love.”

"And then we'll need to christen Naples and Rome and Paris, Berlin, Vienna, and... Bombay. I've never been there, Bombay."

"You mean we can travel?"

He smoothed his hand down her back. "I want to give you the world, if you want it. We can honeymoon for the rest of our lives."

And they were happy together for many, many years.


End file.
